


Shoulders

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "My character helping to share a burden with yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been a long and busy day for Erestor. Work had somehow managed to pile up on his desk, and no matter how hard he tried, it only seemed to grow higher and higher. He was supposed to meet with Legolas for dinner but it didn't look like that would be possible. He was certain he was already late.

Just as he was about to call for someone to deliver a message to the other, there was a knock at his door. Without even looking up from the documents he called for them to enter. To his surprise, Legolas stood before him.

"Ah, Legolas," Erestor blushed in shame, "I was going to send someone to- I am terribly sorry Legolas. I don't know where I went wrong but all this work needs to be finished by tomorrow… I'm afraid I may not join you for dinner."

Legolas's eyes widened at the impressive amount of paperwork littering the councilor's desk, "Perhaps I can help? And we can have one of the maids bring dinner here if you wish."

Erestor shook his head and chuckled, why hadn't he thought of that?

"Yes, that seems like a wonderful idea," Erestor thanked him. "Always so levelheaded for one so young. Thank you, Legolas."


End file.
